This invention relates to a method and means for transporting fluid or particulate material and more particularly to a method and means for transporting material by means of a railroad car placed on a truck-trailer unit.
Sources of fluid or particulate material such as mines or wells are frequently located in remote areas which are not served by railroads. One method of transporting the material to the desired location has been to drive the tank trucks or the like to the source wherein the material is loaded on the truck. The trucks are then driven to a rail terminal where the material is unloaded from the tank truck into a railroad car with the railroad car then being transported to the desired location. The above-described method is not efficient and is very costly. Additionally, the additional loading and unloading steps required by the above-described method create some hazards when the material being transported is a hazardous material, substance, or waste.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means for transporting fluid or particulate material.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of transporting fluid or particulate material wherein an empty railroad car is loaded onto a truck-trailer unit and transported to the source of material.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method of transporting fluid or particulate material wherein a loaded railroad car is transported by rail to a rail terminal where the loaded railroad car is loaded onto a truck-trailer unit and transported over land to an unloading station or terminal.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method of transporting fluid or particulate material wherein the material is loaded onto a railroad car positioned on a truck-trailer unit.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for transporting fluid or particulate material which is economical.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for transporting fluid or particulate material which reduces handling and transfer of hazardous materials, substances or waste thereby increasing safety to handling personnel and the public.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a truck-trailer unit which may be used to transport railroad cars thereon and which includes a folding gooseneck at the forward end thereof which serves as an unloading and loading ramp.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a truck-trailer unit for transporting a railroad car thereon including means for guiding the railroad car onto a folding ramp provided at the forward end thereof.
These and other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art.